tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasakibara Raimu
Sasakibara Raimu (笹木散ライム) is the leader of Zero One Mew Mew (ゼロワンミュウミュウ). She is infused with the DNA of an American Grasshopper. In Zero One Mew Mew Power, her dub name is Alicia Williams. She is voiced by Rie Murakawa in the Japanese dub and Laura Bailey in the English dub. Personality Raimu is a girly leader who shows up to herself and likes to dance. She is the one that likes to show off others with her powers. Like Ghazt, her sleek frame and ability to become intangible are ideal for slipping in and out of places unknown. Appearance Raimu Raimu is a tall, pale-skinned girl with big breasts and broad shoulders, a narrow waist and short, but muscular limbs. Her thick, coarse celery green hair brushes over her shoulders and is often spiked due to her personality. Her face is a normal human-looking face, with blue Allanker-shaped eyes in addition to long eyelashes and white pupils inside each eye, a human-shaped nose, and plump lips. She has a sporty fashion sense, wearing zippers on her jackets and constantly wearing trainers. For Zero One Academy (ゼロワンアカデミー), she always wears a girls’ uniform with lime knee-length socks. Due to the spite that she is the leader, she often seems to carry her Progrise Key on her belt. Cafe uniform Raimu’s cafe uniform is a lime green dress that reaches her lower thighs tied into a thin bow at the back. A green ribbon is attached to the collar, and the shirt has dark and light green cuffs attached to the short sleeves. The skirt has white frills at the bottom and a thin lime green stripe running above the hem, and on her legs are green stockings and lime green Mary-Janes. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head. Mew Lime As Mew Lime, her hair expands to her knees, turns lime green and is pulled up in a ponytail. She wears a lime dress and the skirt is flowing on her legs. Her lime gloves are box-shaped on the flowing part, and it is same goes with each of the boots she’s wearing. Her lime and cyan garters are on her arms, right leg and neck. Her Progrise Key is on her neck garter and the belt is on her waist. She gains a pair of American Grasshopper wings on her back. Mew Mark Raimu’s Mew Mark is a pair of American Grasshopper wings on her right thigh. Etymology Japanese Raimu is the Japanese spelling for lime. This refers to her fruit. Sasakibara means “wren” and “rose”, with the former referring to her animal species DNA. Lime is a citrus fruit, that is typically green and round in colour and this refers to her theme colour. English Alicia is a variant of Alice, which means noble one. Williams is a surname meaning wonder. Abilities Transformation She pushes the Rise Starter, on which the Progrise Key will announce its ability. After activation, the Progrise Key is pressed against the Mew Belt (ミュウベルト) for Authorization. The Progrise Key is opened and inserted into the belt, intimating the transformation. Attack and weapon Mew Lime can use the Lime Guitar (ライムター) to perform “Lime Rising Impact” (ライムライジングインパクト). Family Sasakibara Karin Karin is Raimu’s mother, and she likes Raimu and her sister to keep things nice and clean instead of putting a lot of rubbish here and there. Sasakibara Gonta Gonta really cares for Raimu because he’s her father. Like Karin, he doesn’t want Raimu and Mirai to put rubbish here and there, and really likes it when things are nice and clean. Sasakibara Mirai Mirai and Raimu are sisters and they care for each other very well. Their parents want their rooms nice and clean by being best cleaners. Trivia * American Grasshoppers are mainly found in the Americas (North America and South America). Category:Green Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Orthoptera Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Zero One Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Zero One Mew Mew characters Category:Weapon Users: Guitar